


Game Of Thrones My Theory

by WinterRose88



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 08:44:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12272919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterRose88/pseuds/WinterRose88
Summary: My theory on what potentially could happen in the last series of Game Of Thrones.





	Game Of Thrones My Theory

GOT Theory-  
Disclaimer - I have no association with GOT/ HBO therefore no insider knowledge. This is simply a theory after analysing all 7 series of GOT & just my take on the information we as fans have received throughout the show & a little help from the many GOT fans brilliantly presented Jon /Dany & Gendry family trees that have been posted online.

I will admit there are flaws in this theory but I'm not a script writer nor the incredible D.B Weiss & David Benioff, so please don't over analyse this!

Could Gendry make the ultimate sacrifice?.

Firstly we know that the Baratheon family descend from Targaryen ancestors & therefore Dany, Jon & Gendry are related. This is important to my theory as in GOT it's been presented to us that the Dragons can 'sense' the Targaryen blood in a person e.g. The reaction Jon receives by being able to touch Drogon. 

Secondly, I've always believed the information given to us during the flash back of the First Men & the Children of the forest and how the children made the White Walkers was shown to us for more than just the back history. 

My theory is actually fairly simple and something I've actually thought about since the scene between the Children & First Men was shown. If a human can be made into a white walker is there a possibility that they can been turned back into their original human form, I'm not saying how simple this would be because I don't know, however I've personally always believed that if you can turn a human into a White Walker there has to be something written down somewhere stating how to do this. With Sam (&Gilly) having access to all the history books & of cause Bran and his amazing ability to see the past,it's not impossible to believe that between them they could find this rather important piece of information out & let's say they do then the next part of my theory could be possible.

So if this information could be found & Dany/ Jon & the rest of the 'team' Gendry, Jorah, Sansa, Arya,etc were informed of this development it isn't too far fetched to believe that they would come to the all be it extreme conclusion that I have.

To kill the Night King you need to be able to get close to him & also somehow be able to take control of the now white walker dragon, & who better than someone with Targaryen blood, as I've previously stated we currently know of 3 people with said bloodline. Dany, Jon & Gendry and this is why Gendry's long awaited return in series 7 becomes important to my theory.

Dany & Jon are crucial characters & although if this all be it slight out there plan was made, I believe both would want to step up and willing sacrifice themselves for the sake of the living but they are truly to important to the people of the seven kingdoms & therefore the decision to bring Gendry back & his Targaryen blood becomes even more relevant. 

Let's assume that all Targaryen can have a bond with the dragons & be able to ride/ control them as the dragons see them as family. So linking said bond & the hopeful assumption that Sam finds a way to reverse a person being a white walker I believe Gendry could be the one to step up and sacrifice himself as the reversal back to human form probably wouldn't be guaranteed & many around Jon & Dany would also agree they are far to important to the seven kingdoms and therefore Gendry would be the only other choice for the mission.

So the next part could go one of two ways Gendry goes beyond the wall alone with a supply of Dragon Glass & inputs this into himself through his chest like the children of the forest where shown to have done to the first men or Jon demands that he still go with Gendry & it's Jon that puts the dragon glass through Gendry's chest and waits out of sight with the things needed for Gendry' s white walker reversal. Either Jon with the bag or the bag of items left somewhere out of sight in a secure location waiting for Gendry's return.

So Gendry now as a Walker manages to aproach the white walker dragon who senses Gendry's Targaryen blood and therefore doesn't kill him, allowing Gendry to sneak up to the Night King & use the specially made weapon to kill the Night King and therefore all the army under the Night Kings control either causing them to implode or shrivel up personally don't mind either way.

The end result of the mission could go one of two ways a sad ending where the ultimate sacrifice is made where Gendry & Viserion die along with all of the Night Kings army, the ultimate sacrifice for the greater good, or my preferred option of a happy ending only available due to the Targaryen blood in Gendry and the bond between Targaryens and Dragons. Allowing Gendry to either be able to control the dragon and ride him to the location of the bag with the things needed for the reversal (& Jon if he were to go with Gendry on the mission) and then Gendry using the information and instructions from Sam is able to reverse himself & Viserion back to their original form or if he took enough of the reversal tool on his being when approaching the Night King he could do it straight away. 

Then with the Night King & walkers all dead the show could end in one of 2 ways 1) with Gendry dying as he kills the Night King & the undead army, then the scene cutting to Dragonstone & Kings Landing where we see the snow start to melt proving the Night King is dead 

Or Happy option, where the back to human Gendry either alone or with Jon depending on which concept is preferred, can ride the back to life Viserion to Dragon Stone where Dany & the gang eg Jorah, Davos, Tyrion, Varys etc are waiting, Dany is reunited with her dragon and the scene could cut to the snow melting in Kings Landing & everywhere else for that matter again proving the Night King is dead and the war is over.

This is just my theory it's definitely floored I'd happily admit that, however there may be elements that are not to far beyond the realistic possibilities of the GOT storyline that we already have seen. Either way it's just an idea I wanted to share.

Thanks for reading & please comment with your feedback always interesting to read fellow GOT fans thoughts. X


End file.
